Full Moon
by HattersGirl13
Summary: Bella's not human, vampire, or werewolf. Neather is her coven, what would happens when she gos to forks high with both vampires and werewolfs?second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey every one this is my second fanfic, but kinda like a first because my first one is a chat room it's called Seth's Girl. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer **

**Ron: hey steph you do know you should give me Twilight so I can give it to my daughter for Easter, I mean I look a lot like you no one would ever know. **

**Stephanie: umm.. let me think about that… NO!**

**Full Moon **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Story**

**BPOV  
England 1500's**

Today I'm 17 I thought as my maids were helping me into my new dress, it was pale blue with gold trimming and midnight black petty coats.**(pic on profile)** A few hours later me and my maid Elizabeth were taking a walk in the forest when I heard a strange noise

"Did you hear that?" I asked Elizabeth, but she wasn't there anymore. _click click click, _I heard again.

"Show your self." I screeched. Then a girl no older then 14 came out from behind a tree, "Hello, my name is Iris Princess of The Fairies, I'm Sorry." Next thing I knew I woke up on the forest floor with a note next to me it read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If you are read this it means you have become a fairy of the light. You are to join the Full Moon Coven, they should be there soon. H ere is a list of things that you shall need to know._

_Your Immortal ( an not age)_

_Your family no memory of you _

_remember to change to human form before going in front of a mortal_

_always wear you covens crest _

_we are not the only mythical creatures out there, so be careful_

_introduce yourself as Isabella Marie Swan Creation of Iris Blanca Lautner III_

_Yours Truly _

_Princess Iris_

After reading this I ran to a near by lake, when I saw my reflection I couldn't believe it was me, my hair had grown to my butt, I was in a dark blue strapless dress with matching mask and white petty coats, my wings looked like those of an angels covered with feathers!**(pic on profile)**

"Hello, you must be Isabella" I turn around to see a small group of about 5 other fairies, "I'm Ethan Patrelli head of the Full Moon Coven, welcome." A tall man with blond hair said. " Hi I'm Ansley. Here is your crest"**(pic of every one's crest and what they look like on profile)** she handed me a bracelet with a crescent moon on it.

" Well, every one why don't you introduce your selves" Ethan said to the other fairies.

"I'm Devan" A boy about 15 said.

"You already know my name but I'm Ansley" she said and for the first time I noticed how short she was."

" Hello, I'm Nina." The girl with sandy blond hair next to Ansley said.

"And I'm Emily, Ethan's older sister" I could see the resemblance even though she had blue-black hair.

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella," I introduced myself.

**150 years later**

Today we are to have a new member to our coven.

**Aspen's POV**

**1650 Forest in England**

It's my 16th birthday and my parents are trying to marry me off to Carlisle Cullen of London or something, so here I am, on the forest floor in my wedding dress **(Pic on Profile)** _click, click, click _"Who's there?" I screamed out. Then a girl with wings that look to be made of light "I'm sorry" I heard and that's all I remember till I saw myself. I was no longer in my wedding dress. I now had long brown hair with a hint of blood red held up by a single rose. I had wing a lot like a butterflies, I was in a long red and white dress that was off the shoulders, my skin had gone from an olive to pale ivory.**( pic on profile)** I was soon found by the Full Moon Coven.

Over the years we stayed away from humans, now it's 2006 and we're going to the small tow of Forks, WA for high school.

**A/N so that's the first chapter please review!**


	2. Karaoke Night

**A/N Hey every one, i8t's WASL week :( but that means no homework! This chapter isn't going to be very long cuz I only have a half hour on the computer so lets get this party started! Oh, and the fairies are the size of a normal person.**

**Disclaimer **

**Roni: hey steph you do know you should give me Twilight so I can give it to my daughter to get her to ride the metro, I mean I look a lot like you no one would ever know. **

**Stephanie: umm... let me think about that… NO!**

**Full Moon **

**Chapter 2**

**Karaoke Night **

**Bella's POV  
Forks 2006**

We just finished unpacking in our new home, but I think Aspen took my vampire monkey applesauce that princess Iris gave to me so I'm searching her room " OH MY GOD BELLA,WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!" oh, no I'm caught she's going to kill me. "Umm…Don't shoot! I didn't do it! It's not my fault! Society is to blame! Police brutality! I want a lawyer! You've got the wrong person! I was playing golf!" I recited from Ethan's all time favorite play while throwing my hands up in the air. "Bella Hahaha get out Hahaha of my Hahaha room." Aspen managed to get out in between laughs.

"Whatever see you at karaoke night." I said and walked out of her room "Oh and I want my vampire monkey applesauce back." I yelled after myself.

"Too late I ate it already" she said but I knew she didn't I could smell it in her room

**2 hours later**

Yes, it's time to karaoke! We were all sitting in the living room about to start the first match of karaoke this year. Ethan's going first.

**Ethan's POV **

Here, I go I'm so ready for this tonight I was going to sing let the Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope

_Let the drummer kick  
__let the drummer kick that  
Relations  
Creation  
Incarceration  
Determination  
Equation  
Humiliation  
Reincarnation  
Situation  
Elation  
Identification  
Retaliation  
Education  
Inspiration  
No substitution  
Solution  
Conclusion_

_Let the drummer kick  
Let the drummer kick that  
Relations (Apollo had to break 'em)  
Creation (A gift, a blessing)  
Incarceration (What keeps you down)  
Determination (What gets you out)  
Equation (When they said you could make it)  
Humiliation (What you feel when they say it)  
Reincarnation (N-A-V)  
Situation (Why we've got to sing)  
Elation (Let the drummer kick, so many in need)  
Identification (Gives you the right to shoot)…_

Good, I remembered the song next up was Devan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Devan's POV**

Today I shall rock of everybody's socks when I sing love bug by the Jonas brothers

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again…

I'm done and so winning this week I just know it its Nina's turn next and there was no way she could beat my awesomeness.

**N****ina's POV**

Oh, ya I'm up and I'm so gonna beat Devan and Ethan with my Just Dance by Lady Gaga

_Redone, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just…

And that's just how awesome I did Aspen's up next

**A****spen's POV**

Ok, I'm singing cool rider from grease 2 and am way excited

_If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.

That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

(Chorus)

I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.

_I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'._

I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R…

I finished with the prefect ending Emily's up and I can't wait to find out what she's singing

**Emily's POV**

I'm gonna sing single ladies by Beyonce

_All the single ladies_

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
cuz I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

(Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me…

I really hope that was good well whatever Bella next

**Bella's POV**

Wow, everyone did like really good I don't know if my simple My Heart Will go On from Titanic

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Yes, I hit all the notes.

"You guys ready to send it to Simon?" Ethan asked we always sent the video of us singing because we know he'll judge us fairly. After downloading the video on the computer we hit 'SEND' and waited for a reply. I took out my iPod so I wouldn't have to listen to Devan bragging about how good he did.

"You guys the reply is back!" Ethan said "Ok, Bella 1st, Emily 2nd, Aspen 3rd, Ethan 4th, Nina 5th, and I'm sorry Devan but you got 6th place"

"Whatever you all know I did better than you "Devan said

"Well I'm going to my room bye," I Said as I walked out of the room I needed to catch up on my sleep before school tomorrow.

**Ok, there is chapter 2 I'll try to update soon and I hoped you liked it Please review it encourages me to write more.**

**Penny**


	3. forks high part 1

**A/N Hey every one, it's Penny and my friend April say Hi April**

**Hi**

**Good now that that's over here go's chapter3 also my and my friends are going to make a Twilight spoof when we're done I'll put the link on my profile!**

**Disclaimer **

**Roni: hey steph you do know you should give me Twilight so I can give it to my daughter because I made her walk home then she had to sprint to her sisters school cuz I forgot to tell her she needed to pick up her sister, I mean I look a lot like you no one would ever know. **

**Stephanie: umm... let me think about that… NO!**

**Full Moon **

**Chapter 3**

**Forks High**

**Bella's POV**

"Well I'm going to my room bye," I Said as I walked out of the room I needed to catch up on my sleep before school tomorrow.

I woke up this morning to Nina knocking on my door so she could dress me. She dresses everyone every day and I HATE IT! It's so annoying!

"Bella open this door right now school starts in 2 HOURS and I still have to get Aspen dressed" Nina yelled

"Okay, ok I'm coming gosh" I said as I walked to the door and opened it, then Nina came running in with a pile of clothes.

"Here go shower and put these on" She said pushing me into the bathroom with some clothes. After I got out of the shower I picked up the clothes Nina gave it was a blue juicy tracksuit with blue and black converse that said my name.

**Nina's POV**

Yes, first day of school and I get to pick what every one is wearing (well other then the guys.) I was wearing an off white blouse, blue plaid mini, red tie, grey vest and half inch white heals with blue bows on them! I did my hair like Dorothy from The Wizard Of OZ. I ran to my closet to get everyone's clothes, I got Ansley a green dress, black skinnys, black trench coat and knee high green and black converse. Aspen is going to wear a blue plaid shirt, black skinnys, blue and black knee high converse. I thought Emily would look cute in a purple tank, grey skinnys, black trench coat, and black stilettos.

After knock on every ones door trying to get them up I went and sat on the couch till everyone is done getting ready so we could head out to school, I just couldn't wait to meet everyone and make friends even though we're not supposed to socialize with humans.

**Bella's POV**

Now that everyone is we decided we would take my red Saturn ION and Emily's baby blue Nissan Versa. When we got to Forks High we went to the main office

"Hi, I'm Ethan Patrelli can I get the schedules for me and my family?" Ethan asked politely.

"Of course, here you are and if you could get these signed by your teachers then bring them back at the end of the day." The lady replied. Ethan gave us our schedules I have every class other than biology and gym with Aspen so we walked off to our first class together.

"Do you smell that?" Aspen asked me "ya, It smells like wet dog and kinda like that applesauce Princess Iris gave me." I said slightly sniffing the air," well, looks like we're gonna find out what it is, it's coming from our first class." I finished. As we walked in the class I saw the source of the scents. There was a short girl who reminded me of the pixies back home, and a tall native American dude, both of them turn around when we walked in , the pixies face went blank for a moment then she ran over to us, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you guys must be new," she said excitedly.

"Yes, we are. My name is Aspen and this is Bella." Aspen told her, then the Native American walked up, he must have been like 7 feet tall or something, "hi, I'm Jacob Black" Alice froze and turned around to face the Jacob guy" Jacob leave right now or you'll ruin every thing" she hissed at him, and got him to leave.

**I'd write more, but I have to get ready to go to the animal shelter with my friend but if I get home early enough I might update again today. Links to the girls outfits on my profile. Please Review you know you want to somewhere deep down there**

**Penny**


	4. forks high part 2

**A/N hey sorry it's taking me so long to update I had tones of homework and this big project on china. So I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story, I'm not in the mood for naming every one but next chapter I will.**

**Disclaimer **

**Edward: So Penny have you ever seen the show fringe?**

**Me: YES!!I LOVE IT!! WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I CAN HAVE TWILIGHT!?!?**

**Edward: what's you favorite episode **

**Me: Umm…the one were the lady's head explodes. **

**Edward: NO you can't have twilight if you like watching peoples heads explode it gross there is to much blood**

**ME: What! I thought you drank blood and it's not **_**that**_** bloody! I mean come on please?!?!?!* does puppy dog face***

**Edward: NEVER!! Bye*walks away* **

**Full Moon **

**Forks High pt 2**

"Yes, we are. My name is Aspen and this is Bella." Aspen told her, then the Native American walked up, he must have been like 7 feet tall or something, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black" Alice froze and turned around to face the Jacob guy" Jacob leave right now or you'll ruin every thing" she hissed at him, and got him to leave.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward if you don't get you your lazy butt out here right now…." I yelled up to my brother's room, I had a vision earlier of a new group of kids arriving at school today and I wanted to find out who…or what ...they are they looked different then any other human I've ever seen. "Alice I'm telling there is nothing weird about those kids they are the same as any other human you've ever seen before" Edward said _again _listening to my thoughts. Well we will see who is correct and who's not.

Two of the new girls walked into my first period, I decided I'd go say hi.

~Vision~

"Hi, I'm Alice you are..."I said to the two girls

"I'm Aspen, this is Bella nice to meet you" A the girl with the blood brown hair said

"Hey, I'm Jacob" that filthy mutt came up to say hi, No way were these girls befriending any dogs no way.

"Move It Pup." I hissed to low of the human ear

"Stay away from these girls you filthy Blood sucker" He hissed right back at me just then Aspen and Bella looked at each other

"OH MY IRIS," WTF oh my Iris what does that mean "You guys are vampires and werewolves" they screamed to quite for humans

~end of vision~

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you guys must be new," I said cheerfully after I walked over.

"Yes, we are. My name is Aspen and this is Bella." The girl with pretty blood brown hair said as she pointed to herself and the beautiful girl next to her,

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black" I froze and turned around to face Jacob and make him leave, "Jacob leave right now or you'll ruin every thing" I hissed at him and gave him the I just had a vision look, and got him to leave.

Sorry bout' that," I said "Hey, can I see your guys schedules?" they handed me their schedules

_**Isabella Swan **_

_**1**__**st**__** English **_

_**2**__**nd**__** French **_

_**3**__**rd**__** History**_

_**4**__**th**__** Gym**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__** Biology **_

_**6**__**th**__** Mathematics**_

_**Homeroom **_

_**Aspen Patrelli**_

_**1**__**st**__** English **_

_**2**__**nd**__** French **_

_**3**__**rd**__** History**_

_**4**__**th**__** Biology **_

_**Lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__** Gym **_

_**6**__**th**__** Mathematics**_

_**Homeroom **_

"Cool, we have 1st 3rd and 6th together!" I said while jumping up and down. I might just find out what they are!

**Aspen POV**

Oh my Iris school is so boring It's 3rd period and I haven't learned anything new.

"Okay class, today we are going to start on our artifacts from England in the 1600's I would like every one to bring in a real artifact that may have been passed down through family or a home made one by Friday. This will be a very big part of you grade so please take you time if you are going to make one." said while passing out a piece of paper to the class "here are the standers for the project and the paragraph you need to write about your artifact" She finished just as the bell rang.

Biology was now I was walking to lunch with the rest of my family, as we walked into the cafeteria we bought some food we wouldn't eat because being fairies we only ate about one meal every two weeks. 'Aspen what are you doing for your artifact' Bella asked (a/n the fairies can project their thoughts into other peoples minds) 'I'm going to bring in my wedding dress you?' I replied 'I don't know do you think I could borrow that blue and gold dress you got for your fifteenth birthday?' that was one of my favorite dresses I still wear it sometimes 'yea of coarse you can!' 'can you to stop talking to each other for at least 5 minutes?' Devan we're always talking to each other and getting yelled at of it.

**Ok there you go chapter 4 what do you think. A link to the birthday dress is on my profile. You guys should all watch this .com/watch?v=rPLCaAu_H2U****. I also want 5 reviews before I update I already have most of the next chapter done so if you review it wont be to long of a wait! Please vote on my pole to. thank you**

**penny**


	5. i don't know what to call this chapter

**A/N Yo Yo Yo thanks for reviewing annabethswan, hinata2233, Cocoloco123, and dolphinherovamp5. i will have pic for outfits even if I don't mention them in the story cuz I like looking for outfits when I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Ok I really do own twilight you can ask anyone **

**D.A. Alice Muffinhead: Penny we need your full and honest truth**

**Me: THE TRUTH YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!**

**Wombat: OBJECTION! The witness is stealing lines from the movies**

**Judge: Overruled! Penny you swore to tell the truth **

**Me: Ok, Ok I don't own Twilight ok I just thought if I said I did every Twilight fan would like me.**

**Full Moon **

**I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter**

'_yea of coarse you can!'_

'_can you to stop talking to each other for at least 5 minutes?' Devan we're always talking to each other and getting yelled at of it._

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't see Alice or the people she sat with at lunch the rest of the day I thought it was a little strange but whatever. At lunch we decided that Aspen , Ethan, Devan, and I were going to go buy some skateboards to ride to school so we didn't draw as much attention to us with our cars

When we got to the store First Beach Bike and Board**(a/n this isn't a real store)**the guys went strait to the bikes while Aspen and I looked at the different boards. after about a half hours or so Aspen and I got these boards that when you put them next to each other they make the 'girl' logo. The guys both got trick bikes**(pics on profile**_**)**__  
Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.  
Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.  
You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_.

I heard my phone go off "hey Froggie what's up?" Froggie was my nickname for Ansley

"I was just wondering where you guys are Princess Iris and Princess Emily just stopped by our place to invite us to this years power games" the power games were where fairies from all over the world come to show off our fairy powers at the last games Princess Emily showed off how she could make animals poop on command**(A/N I got this idea when my friend Emily told me about how she saw a dog when she was on her bus and told it to poop about a minute later it did gross I know but I felt like putting in the story)**

"Tell then we can't go it's to much with our move and trying to fit in with the humans" I was not in the mood to go to some stupid power games that you can't be in till you reach the age 1,999 or something like that and every one in our coven that could compete has. "bye now love you"

"love you to" with that we hung up we were all in the car now heading back to the house so Nina could show us our outfits for tomorrow we always walk in to our rooms at the same time to see what she picked out for us.

After wesawwhat we were wearing we decided to have a dance party the first song started

_You're chatting to me, like we connect  
But I don't even know if we're still friends  
It's so confusing,  
Understanding you is making me not want to do_as the song ended I went to find other CD from the garage. As I stepped out I saw a wolf the size of a horse out of freight I changed in to fairy form…

And think things like: 'I know I should do'  
But I trip up and then I lose  
I hate looking like a fool

I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss

The lights are on  
And someone's home  
I'm not sure if they're alone  
There's someone else inside my head  
Living there too fills me with dread

This paranoia is distressing  
But I spend most of my night guessing  
Are we not, are we together  
Will this make our lives much better

I'm not in love  
I just wanna be touched

I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
Wops I think I've got too close  
'Cause now he's telling me I'm girl that he likes most  
Now I messed up it's not the first time  
I'm not saying you're not on my mind  
I hope that you don't think I'm unkind

I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy, kiss boy  
I just want your kiss

**There is chapter 5 for you guys please review I don't know what else to say other than I'm started to write a story off a dream I had so please read that when I post it thanks**

**Penny**


	6. the secrets out

**A/N hey guys thanks for reviewing. emo-cullen 12**, **Cocoloco123, dolphinherovamp5, hinata2233, and soccerchic-fanficfanatic1. I'm sooo sorry that it's taking me so long to update but school is almost out so I'll be updating as often as possible in the summer.**

**Full Moon **

**The Secrets Out **

_A__s the song ended I went to find other CD from the garage. As I stepped out I saw a wolf the size of a horse out of freight I changed in to fairy form…_

**Bella's pov**

Just then Aspen came running out and transformed with the rest coven following close behind her. (When I change the my whole coven knows we are all connect with some weird bond I don't understand) After we had all changed the wolf turned around and standing in its place was a nude Native American, he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and faced us

"Hello, my and is Sam Uley** (I think that's how you spell it)** I am the alpha wolf of the Quileute tribe" Wait alpha wolf of an Indian tribe that made no sense what so even and does this man he was that wolf .

"Wait, what the heck so you're like a wolf or something? Awsometabulowshiness!" **[A/N sadly I can not take credit for that word it belongs to my friend =(]** Aspen said she is such a child sometimes

"Well yes but what are you?" at this point we were all looking at Ethan as he stepped forward.

"we are fairies of the light" Ethan said gesturing to all of us "we are from Fairy Land, we are the Coven of Full Moon creations of Princess Iris and Princess Emily of the North Kingdom" wow he made it sound so corny

"In other words we are fairies who used to be humans" Emily said

"oh" Sam said "well this isn't some big secret is it" he said with a look of worry on his face about 10 seconds later 6 other wolf ran up behind him

"Well kind of" Ansley said shakily

"O don't be scared this is the rest of the pack Jacob Paul Embry Quil Leah and Seth" he said pointing to each wolf" would you mind coming some where with us there are some people you must meet" He directed this question to Ethan with an almost business type manor .

"Umm… sure just let us go change back to human form and get some clothes" Ethan said as we all walked inside.

I put on a pair of light blue sweats, a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, and some UGG slippers. When I walk into the living room Aspen was wearing a shirt that said 'skateboarding is not a crime', highlighter yellow skinnys, with black ray bands. Ainsley was in a little white dress with purple skinnys, and a purple hat with a big bow on it. Nina was in a black mini skirt that laced up in the back, a white blouse with a red quarter sleeve blazer over. Emily was in her usual white short shorts and black blouse.

~on the road~(conversation in heads _Bella _**aspen**)

'_so who do you think we're going to meet?' _

'**I don't know maybe some more wolves or talking bears or maybe some moonlighters'**

'_dude come down I mean it's not that big of a deal we're just going to meet a few people'_

'**well you're the one who brought it up' **

_Oh don't be such a baby'_

'**am not'**

'_are too'_

'**Am not'**

'_Are too'_

'**Am not'**

'_BABY'_

'**CHEATER****'**

As we pulled up to a beautiful white house I saw Alice hugging a beautiful bronze haired boy-

**A/N ok well that's all I'm writing for now hope you like please review even if all it says is I liked that. Sorry this chapter is super short**

**~Penny**


End file.
